How to Choose Sides
by Soldier78
Summary: The Viking-Dragon war has ended however, the Berk inhabitants are experiencing another war with a distant enemy. Another thing, a mysterious girl washes up after a heavy storm. Is she connected somehow to this war? T for violence. Hiccup/Astrid
1. Prologue

**Alright Everyone, this is my first fanfiction published here in a long time so I'm a bit rusty. This is also my first How to Train Your Dragon fanfic. I hope this turns out well for my first time writing about this great movie and all. I hope you enjoy my OC and sure, I'll throw in some Hiccup/Astrid moments. **

**I do not own HTTYD or any of the characters, I don't even think I should own Saro.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! And please review! **

How To Choose Sides

Prologue

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III gently commanded Toothless to turn and unleash a large blast of fire onto the wooden ships docked at the harbor.

"Come on boy." He muttered as they banked around. Toothless let out a deep rumble and a ball of hot fire launched from his mouth. Descending onto the aimed boats was the blue lightning-like fire which exploded upon impact. Boats shattered and Hiccup gave a hoot of triumph. The team swung around to inspect the battle beneath them.

The burly Vikings remained on the land, fighting back the enemy which had set foot only an hour ago. The enemy was known as the warriors from Trumore, a Celtic village across the Nordic Sea. Ever since the Viking-Dragon war ended, the inhabitants on Berk had a new enemy to deal with. Trumore has been known to the Viking village well into the early years of the war against the Dragons, they were the second worry of the land. But as the Viking-Dragon war strived onto for centuries, the invasions launched by Trumore had been less and less until only dragons invaded the Viking's land. Once word got out that the war with the Dragons was officially over, Trumore did not hesitate to attack their old foes again.

Now, it was the second invasion in three months. This force of Celtic warriors was now heavier and stronger, harder to push back than the last attack, but the Hooligan Tribe fought back.

Hiccup heard a call to his right.

"There's some untouched boats to the left!" came a female Viking's voice Hiccup knew as Astrid Hofferson, his sorta-girlfriend. She was mounted on her Nadder, riding beside Hiccup. Hiccup nodded.

"Swing around and set fire to those boats." Hiccup said, pointing to the three boats nearest to them. "I'll get the ones on the far left!"

"I'm on it!" Astrid called, she flew upwards, her dragon letting out a croon as they lowered towards those boats. Hiccup shifted his prosthetic limb against the pedal which controlled Toothless's makeshift tailfin. They soared towards the four remaining boats and with two deadly blasts, the boats had shattered.

It wasn't long until the invaders discovered that over half of their boats were on fire.

"Cúlaigh! Cúlaigh!"

The invaders scurried back down towards the harbor. The Vikings cheered as the almost-completely damaged ships pulled away.

Half of the invasion fleet was rounded up as slaves. Hiccup and Toothless landed, only to be greeted by his friends. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, patted Hiccup on the back. Astrid soon landed and was greeted by their friends.

Hiccup watched as the Vikings forced the captives into the former Kill Ring.

"Wow, that was some fight." Snotlout commented as they stared at the defeated Celts.

"I would've been part of it." Tuffnut said, squaring his shoulders. "But I had some fires to put out."

"Oh please, you wouldn't be able to take down a Celt even if he was unarmed." Ruffnut scoffed. It didn't take long before the two bickered and tackled each other.

"So," Astrid said, ignoring the squabbling siblings. She looked at Hiccup. "Why don't we go find your father?"

Hiccup nodded and began to walk towards Hiccup's father who was commanding the villagers who had apprehended captives.

The battle exhausted many, some were pretty wounded, and a few were killed but nothing too serious. Houses that had caught on fire during the raid were put out, smoke was still floating into the nightly air but everything was under control. There were more Celts dead than Vikings, pretty impressive considering the size of their army. The Celts were more organized in fighting than the Vikings, they had more armor and protection, but when they invaded, they didn't stand much of a chance. It was guessed that the Dragons were a pure advantage to the Viking victory.

After the exhilarating battle, things calmed down and the Vikings returned to their daily routines, as if nothing happened.

To be continued.

**Click that button**


	2. Mysterious Girl

**Sorry this took a while to upload but here's the next chapter. I don't own anything so don't ask. I don't even think I have the rights to my OCs, -shrugs-. So here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review! I need feedback!**

How To Choose Sides

Ch.1: Mysterious Girl

A few weeks passed since the Trumorian defeat. The captives were crammed into the former Kill Ring, now known as the Prison Ring. Repairs had been made to any damage houses and the final head count of the casualties was determined. The Celts sustained heavier losses than the Vikings, thanks to their Dragon friends.

So here, three weeks later, everything was still normal, nothing out of the ordinary happened, even last night's storm was ordinary. Anyhow, It was Hiccup's chore to survey the damage caused by the tremendous storm that was common on the Isle.

It left quite enough damage to the harbors and piers to delay trade routes and fishing.

After reporting the damage to his father, Hiccup and Toothless ventured out towards the sandy part of the beach, a little ways from the village. It was just those two, enjoying some scenery.

"Nice day for flying, bud." Hiccup said over the wind that was caressing his freckled face. Toothless let out a low rumble, a dragon's way of agreeing. Hiccup grinned at his best friend and they continued to soar the skies but as they were still hovering above the sandy beach, Hiccup saw a speck of something not too far from them.

He expected it to be some sort of debris from a damaged boat, something that was carried by the waves during the ravaging storm. Storms that hit Berk naturally do that, it wasn't unusual. The storms that slammed into the island were pretty fierce, sometimes on the coastline of deadly. The howling winds would uproot trees and sometimes blew not-really secure roofs off of the houses, the rain would gather so much that it could flood slanted land, waves could become large and heavy, slamming against the harbors and boats, creating some impressive damage, and the lightning would sometimes be close enough to spark a fire, anywhere. Yep, those storms were defiantly a life-or-death experience.

Hiccup got closer to the debris as he began to think it wasn't debris at all.

"Go lower, bud." Hiccup commanded, shifting his metal limb against the pedal. Toothless growled in understanding and dipped lower. The debris was close enough for Hiccup to realize that it wasn't debris.

It was a girl, flat on her back against the sand, waves lapping her bare feet. Her arm laid across her stomach, her head was pointed to the clear sky. Her other arm was lying just above her head.

Her eyes were closed and her body was still, concerning Hiccup. Toothless landed upon Hiccup's command and Hiccup detached himself from the stirrups. He jumped off of Toothless's back, landing on his prosthetic limb with a thud and groan in pain. He hobbled over to the girl and knelt down. Toothless walked up from behind, barring his teeth in protection for his human.

Hiccup ran a hand over to her wrist, he felt thumps against his finger, indicating that she was still alive. He looked up at Toothless.

"She's still alive." Hiccup told his friend. "We better get her to the village."

Toothless reluctantly agreed and Hiccup picked the girl off of the ground. He set her around Toothless's neck and mounted. He kept one hand on the girl's back while the other helped steered the Night Fury. Hiccup took the time to examine the girl. She had short, shaggy brown hair, pale skin. She wore some unrecognizable attire, a blue tunic with a orange sash and some trousers. Hooked up in her sash was a scabbier, inside the scabbier was a sword. Hiccup assumed she was a swordsman or swordswoman.

Hiccup arrived at the village moments later, he got off and plucked the girl off of Toothless. A few Vikings looked over to see the abnormal scene but Hiccup was far too busy in getting this girl a nice warm bed along with some dry clothes.

Hiccup laid the girl down in the couch inside his house, just a few meters from his bed. He decided against dressing her himself, wanting to avoid…certain things. He tossed a couple of blankets over her and told Toothless to ignite a fire in the fireplace. Hiccup soon disappeared to collect some clothes for the girl so she could get dressed when she woke up.

There was something interesting about this mysterious girl that had Hiccup pondering on how she was washed up on the beach, surely she was from somewhere else and she happened to be caught in the storm somehow.

Things were getting interesting on Berk.

To be continued.

**Click That Button**


	3. This is Saro

**Next chapter guys! Things are starting to build up here. Don't worry, I'll get to some Hiccup/Astrid like I promised. Enjoy! Again, I do not own HTTYD, if I did, little Toothlesses would've been in the movie. **

**Please review! I need feedback!**

How to Choose Sides

Ch.2: This is Saro

The girl groaned, softly. Her head turned to one side and she opened her eyes, she blinked a bit as her vision became less fuzzy and more aware of the unfamiliar area. She felt feeling coming back into her body a few seconds after she awakened. Confused, she sat up, her elbows propping her up.

Next to her, she heard a low growl. She turned her head and found a dragon, showing teeth, in threatening stature. Confusion was written on her face.

"What the-"

"Toothless, calm down." Came an order. The girl turned her head to see a boy walking over to her. She heard creaking after each one of his steps. She looked down and found that he was sporting an artificial limb. She raised a brow before looking back up at the boy. Auburn hair showing a bit of red highlights, forest green eyes and pale, freckled skin. He was a scrawny boy, she mused.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse. She was most likely beginning to show symptoms of a cold.

"In my house." The boy answered, nonchalantly. She still had to ask more questions.

"Who're you?" She asked. The boy sat down on a stool, showing a sigh of relief from all the weight on his leg.

"My name's Hiccup." The boy introduced.

'Hiccup?' she thought. She narrowed her eyes slightly in skepticism, something was starting to feel…not right. 'Why is that name familiar?'

"Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm Saro." The girl said, sitting up a bit more as she gained more strength in her torso. She looked at the dragon. "What's with the dragon?"

"That's Toothless." Hiccup said.

"Ironic name." Saro commented with a bit of a grin.

"Not really, he retracts his teeth." Hiccup answered.

"Original name." Saro replied. Hiccup only shrugged his shoulders, modestly.

"So why were you washed up on the beach?" Hiccup asked.

"Washed up?" Saro questioned, blinking a couple of times. "Is that where you found me?"

Hiccup nodded, urging her to continue.

"I must've been knocked out by those waves." She said, recalling the events. "My boat sank during the storm. All I can remember was clambering on a piece of wood."

Hiccup took the time to take in the girl's accent. It was a little similar to the accent his father, Stoick the Vast and his mentor, Gobber the Belch, had. But it wasn't really heavy in a sense.

"So Saro," Hiccup said. "Where are you from?"

Saro froze a bit, she hung her head a little, looking at the blankets still encasing her slender body.

"Far away." She said with a hint of shame. Deciding not to get into her personal business, something she seemed to want secret, Hiccup handed her some clothes.

"Why don't you get dressed?" He suggested. "I'll take you to meet my friends."

Saro nodded and grabbed the set of neatly folded clothes. Hiccup left the room with Toothless who crawled behind. They exited the house, leaving Saro alone in the dark. The fire in the hearth was dying down, logs collapsed into ash.

Saro sighed heavily before changing her clothes.

She felt a twinge of worry in the pit of her stomach, as if she knew something was terribly wrong.

To be continued.

**Click That Button**


	4. Astrid's Reaction

**Next Chapter guys! I plan on wrapping up this story this week. I'm still working on the final chapters before I head off of a music camp. I made a goal for myself and that's to finish this story before leaving! Please, as always, review, I really need feedback. Once again, I do not own HTTYD if I did, I would have little Toothlesses in the movie. Thanks for keeping up with this story!**

How to Choose Sides

Ch.3: Astrid's Reaction

Saro exited the house, closing the large door behind her. She wore a brown tunic, a little similar in fashion to her own blue, she had a brown belt strapped around her waist and she wore some tighter trousers, she managed to get her sword attached to her belt. As for footwear, Hiccup loaned her a pair of his father's abnormally large boots. Saro would have fun waddling in them.

"Wow," She mused to herself as she faced the village. It was breathtaking, dragons of all species were flying around, perched on roofs and walking around, aimlessly or not. People were weaving around the dragons, carrying bundles of stuff or small objects, or nothing at all. It seemed so peaceful here. It reminded her of her own home. Feeling guilt in her heart, she walked down the slightly steep hill, embedded with stones, creating a nice pathway. She joined Hiccup and his friends.

"Hey Saro," Hiccup greeted, waving to her. Next to Hiccup, was a girl, she had an intimidating glare on her face and she crossed her arms. Saro raised a brow and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup gestured to Saro. "Everyone, this is Saro. Saro, this is Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid."

Saro waved to them all, showing a lopsided grin. Her hand rested against the handle of her sword.

"So Hiccup says you were caught in the storm and you washed up on shore." Astrid recalled.

"Uh yeah," Saro said, trying not to sound so bold. "I was on my boat and it sank beneath the waves. I hung onto some sort of wood separated from my boat."

"Why were you out on a boat alone?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's a long story." Saro said, sighing in the process. She didn't really want to tell it.

"How long a story?" Astrid asked, a little too blunt. Hiccup raised a brow at her and Saro only shrugged her shoulders.

"It's boring anyway." Saro said, she shrugged. "You wouldn't find any interest in it."

"Try me." Astrid challenged.

Saro was about to open her mouth again but Hiccup laid a hand on Astrid's shoulder. He looked at Saro.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye," Saro said with a brisk nod, deep down thankful for his interruption. Hiccup directed Astrid away from the girl.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup questioned as they were far away from Saro and the rest.

"Nothing." Astrid said. Hiccup glared at her, knowing that she was lying.

"Really?" Hiccup asked. "You know, you're not a very good liar."

"How do you know I'm lying?" Astrid asked, trying to change the subject.

"Astrid." Hiccup scolded.

"Fine," Astrid said, flailing her arms in the air with an exasperated tone. "I just…don't trust her."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. "She's done nothing wrong."

"Think about it Hiccup," Astrid said, accusingly. "She is on a boat alone, she gets caught in the storm and she says its nothing. One minute she says it's a long story, next she says it's a boring story. There's something about her Hiccup that I don't trust."

"I know she's a bit-"

"Weird. Strange." Astrid interrupted, crossing her arms. "I could go on and on about her."

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup glanced at Saro who was sucked into conversation with Fishlegs and Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were already fighting about something, most likely pointless.

"Give her time." Hiccup advised looking at Astrid. "She maybe a bit…shy."

"Shy?"

"I dunno," Hiccup said, shrugging his shoulders. "Just don't do anything life-threatening just yet."

"Alright," Astrid said, sighing in defeat. "Just…promise me nothing happens."

Hiccup nodded and they joined the group.

That night, the kids were gathered around a table in the Great Hall, eating dinner. Hiccup sat next to Astrid, who sat next to Fishlegs. Across sat Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Saro in left to right order. Saro was in conversation with Hiccup and Astrid while Snotlout and the rest were talking about the excitement towards hunting.

"So where am I anyway?" Saro asked, lifting up her cup of mead. She tipped the cup against her lips, the drink rolling into her mouth and trickling down her throat.

"Berk." Hiccup answered. Saro shot forward, choking on the liquid and setting the cup down on the table, causing all heads at the table to turn towards her. Hiccup's eyes widened at the sudden action, Saro coughed, pounding her fist against her chest as she finally was at normal breathing again. She looked at Hiccup.

"Berk?" Saro squeaked. Astrid raised a brow at her softened voice. Hiccup nodded, unsure with the girl's sudden change in attitude.

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup said. Saro stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to go…do something…outside…I'm going." Saro said, she took off towards the door leaving a stunned Hiccup and an even more skeptical Astrid. Astrid was about to follow her but Hiccup stopped her.

"No." Hiccup told her sternly. "Not yet."

Astrid groaned in frustration and sat back down.

"Oh Gods." Saro cussed under her breath, pacing across the dimly lit village. Torches were flickering from their places nearby the doors but it was still pretty dark. "How did I end up here? Out of all places?"

'Not here!' Saro thought. 'My Gods, what am I going to do? I need to get off this island, fast! My Gods, I'm so dead!'

She was so distracted with her thoughts she didn't notice herself venturing out into the long, never ending forest. Saro paused for a second, recollecting herself after cursing to her Gods about the whole situation.

"And now I'm lost in a forest." Saro said, annoyed. Grumbling to herself, she perched herself on a boulder and sat. Her hand on her knee, her elbow against the opposite knee, her chin propped up onto it. She was slumping over, completely annoyed. "The Gods hate me."

She heard a audible hiss coming from the ground. Raising a brow, she peered down and saw a figure pop out. Within seconds, a ball of fire hurled out. Saro's eyes widened and she threw herself to the ground. She landed on her side, against her sword.

"That'll leave a bruise." She grumbled as she sat up. She saw that the ball off fire vanished and she looked down, only to see a little dragon creature walking around in a circle on the rock she was just sitting at. He laid down, curled up in a ball. She could hear him purr like a cat. She chuckled to herself. "Must be one of those dragons that live here."

She suddenly felt the urge to touch the slumbering dragon. Looking both ways, as if expecting someone to pop out and hack of her head, she leaned forward. Hesitantly, her arm stretched out, getting closer to the little creature.

The dragon's head lifted and gave her a threatening glare. He lifted himself up and was ready to strike again. He blew another blast of fire at her. Saro ducked and growled at the creature.

"Oi!" She shouted, both surprised and angered at the little demon.

The dragon gave a small dragon-equivalent chuckle before settling back down to sleep. Saro couldn't help but smile at the adoring sight.

To be continued.

**Click that Button**


	5. Axe and Sword

**Okay Chapter Four everybody! I promise I'll wrap up this story! As always, I do not own this movie or anything related to it. Um, also please review. I need feedback! **

**Enjoy!**

How To Choose Sides

Ch.4: Axe and Sword

Saro wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep against the boulder, the dragon sleeping above her. A loud roar echoed in her ears and woke her up. She woke up with a start and looked around, blinking.

"I must've fell asleep." She said as last night's memories came back to her. There was another loud noise and she scrambled up to her feet. Saro, alarmed, placed her hand on the hilt of her sword as she strode over to the source of the noise.

She moved some branches out of the way only to see a girl hurling a battleaxe at some innocent trees. Saro recognized it as Astrid who was training, she was jumping and somersaulting, sending her axe at the trees as after leveling with the ground. Saro winced as the axe was deeply lodged into the tree across from her.

"Poor tree." Saro mumbled, smiling a bit. Saro was impressed by this blonde Viking's impeccable aim. She was hitting them dead in the middle almost consecutive. It wasn't long before Saro saw the axe headed right at her. "Whoa!"

She threw herself to the ground. The axe soared above her head, just barely. It slammed into the tree behind her. Saro jumped up to her feet and drew her sword at impulse. Astrid came jogging over to her.

"Oi! What're you tryin' to do?" Saro asked, stunned. "Kill me?"

"You shouldn't have stood there." Astrid said, walking passed her and yanking her axe out. Saro's grip on her sword loosened a bit, seeing no threat.

"You gonna apologize?" Saro asked.

"Why? You were in the way." Astrid said. "Your fault basically."

Saro rolled her eyes.

"So what're you? A swordfighter?" Astrid asked, looking at Saro's sword. Saro glanced at her sword, bouncing it up and down with her hand for emphasis.

"Sorta." Saro said. "Never really did get real lessons."

"Are you good?" Astrid asked, shouldering her axe.

"I wouldn't say the best." Saro said, shrugging her shoulders. "But I've gotten okay at it."

Astrid pointed her axe in Saro's direction.

"Show me what you got." Astrid challenged. Saro raised a brow.

"You do know you've got an axe and I've got sword. Kinda-"

Astrid swung. Saro ducked.

"Whoa!" Saro cried for the second time that morning. She quickly swung her sword up and it clashed against Astrid's axe blade. The clash woke up the little dragon who was still sleeping in on the rock, bathing in the sunlight, not that neither of them cared. He watched as the two shiny weapons collided with one another. Saro had jumped up on a rock to get a better advantage, pushing Astrid's axe away as it swung at her.

Nearby, Toothless's head perked up from the sound of two blades clashing. Hiccup, who was reclined against him, sketching out something in his notebook, looked at his friend in worry.

"What's wrong buddy?" Hiccup asked. He heard the faint sound of metal colliding. "What in the name of Odin?"

He had scrambled up to his feet, well foot and prosthetic and hurried over to where the sound came from. It wasn't really far from him. He was suddenly revealed to the scene of Astrid and Saro fighting…or was it training? Hiccup noticed there was a slight difference in the way that Astrid fights and trains. They were simply training. Hiccup watched as Saro was defending herself from Astrid's deadly axe. He was impressed as she jumped from place to place, swinging her sword in process. He saw Saro dive to the ground and into a somersault, rolling up to her feet and slamming her sword against Astrid's blade.

"Impressive." Astrid commented as Saro parried another blow.

"Not bad yourself." Saro complimented. Hiccup noticed that both Saro and Astrid were panting from the many minutes they were engrossed in this activity, almost hacking each other's head off. The two finally stopped when they both were out of energy to resume fighting. Nearby, a little dragon was hissing at them. They looked over and saw that the little guy was present. Hiccup grinned as he realized that the Terrible Terror was playing with the lights that reflected off their steel blades. The dragon didn't release any fire but he simply nipped at Saro's trousers. "Hey, let go."

"I think he likes you." Hiccup said, appearing to the two. Astrid looked over while Saro was in a game of tug of war with the Terror.

"Yeah right." Saro said, grunting as she finally yanked the pants from him. "He tried killing me last night."

"What? With his cuteness?" Hiccup asked, collecting the Terror in his arms. The Terror didn't object to Hiccup picking him up. He was scratching his head while Saro glared at him.

"Haha…no, he was breathing fire at me because I sat on his sacred rock." Saro said, glaring fiercely at the little dragon. Hiccup was a little amused at the story.

"Is that where you ran off to last night?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I was a bit adventurous last night I guess, I found myself asleep against the rock this morning." Saro said, running a hand through her messy brown hair.

"Well, at least you didn't come across a Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup commented. "They usually hang around in these parts."

"I've been meaning to ask you about…these dragons." Saro said, trying to find the right words. "Weren't you in a war with them not that long ago?"

Hiccup set the dragon back down but the little dragon scurried over to Saro and laid down against her loaned fur boots. Saro glanced and smiled as the dragon rested peacefully. Astrid looked at Hiccup who began explaining everything to her.

To be continued.

**Click that Button **


	6. Family and Relationships

**Okay everyone. I wouldn't say this is halfway done but it's getting close. I promise everything will be up tonight. My plan is to come back and start on some more adventures with Saro, mainly oneshots. I dunno know why, but I really like Saro and her character. She's pretty interesting don't you think? Tell me if you don't think it's a good idea to have Saro in any further writings. I'm trying to balance out HTTYD's characters and Saro. Anyway, as always, I don't own HTTYD or any of its characters otherwise I'd have little Toothlesses flying around…yah-dah-yah-dah legal stuff…okay um…please review. I need feedback. Thanks to those who are keeping up with this story, your reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Onto the story!**

How to Choose Sides

Ch.5: Family and Relationships

The three were found back where Toothless was, Hiccup was explaining everything to Saro on the way there. Astrid was behind them, her axe leaning against her shoulder. Saro had her hand rested against the hilt of her sword as she listened to Hiccup in interest. Perched on Saro's shoulder, was the Terrible Terror, sleeping soundly.

"So, I embarked with the others to rescue Toothless and save the others." Hiccup said. "We managed to defeat the Green Death, ending the war."

"I assume that's how you lost your leg." Saro replied. Hiccup showed a surprised yet impressed look, she could certainly pick up on things easily.

"Yeah." Saro heard him say. "When I woke up, I found that the war was over. The Dragons resided here and everyone began respecting me…I guess."

"Huh," Saro said, biting her tongue a bit in interest. She looked at Hiccup but not before glancing at the ground first. "You know, we've have a few things in common."

"Like what?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I'm not the strongest person back home. I'm weak compared to the others. I don't like to kill very much and I've been disowned by my father." Saro said, adding the last bit hesitantly and shamefully.

"Wh-what'd you do?" Hiccup asked.

"You know," Saro said, looking directly at him. "I don't really know."

Hiccup couldn't find anything to add to that but Saro continued.

"I consider him pathetic though." Saro spat, bitterly, each word tasting like vinegar. "He tries to be the hero but he's only a heinous killer. That's all he wants to do, kill."

Astrid intervened in the conversation.

"You're completely opposite of him. Just like Hiccup is to his father." Astrid said.

"Yeah," Saro said. She let out a scoff before turning her head onto the horizon, not trying to show the two Vikings that tears were started to rise into her eyes. "But I don't think I can patch things up with my father like you did."

"So is that why you were out in the water?" Astrid asked. "Did you runaway or something?"

"You're pretty good at guessing games." Saro commented, facing her. "Yeah, that's it. I sailed away because I didn't want to be anywhere near my father. He is a complete monster, and a fool."

"Where were you going to go?" Hiccup asked, interested. Saro looked at him.

"I didn't have a destination in mind." Saro told him, shrugging her shoulders. "Just wherever the waves took me away from him, I'd be happy."

"Do have any family other than your father back where you are from?" Hiccup asked. All these questions brought Saro back to distant memories. With a frown, she nodded.

"My older brother." Saro said. "He's all I got left that isn't dead or mad."

"I'm sorry for bringing that-"

"No, no." Saro said. "You asked a question, I answered it. Besides, he's the one who encouraged me to run away."

"Why?" was all Astrid could ask.

"He was worried that my situation with my father would worsen and he would go on a rampage. He wanted me safe, I guess." Saro said, shrugging her shoulders again.

"I'm sorry to hear about everything you've gone through." Astrid said, a bit awkwardly. She stood up and plucked her axe off the ground. "I better start heading back, before my father sends a search party after me."

Saro waved as Hiccup sighed, waving as well, Saro looked around at the surroundings as Astrid strolled away. She noticed that Hiccup was staring at the blonde Viking, with a dreamy smile on his lips. Saro raised a brow, growing ever so amused.

"She yer girl?" Saro asked. Hiccup shook his head, looking at the brown-haired girl, bewildered.

"Wh-what? N-no, no way." Hiccup said, puffing out some 'as-if' scoffs.

"If you are to lie," Saro jeered, waging a finger at him. "You better work on it."

"How do you know I'm lying?" Hiccup asked, glaring at her. Oh, Saro was really good at predictions.

"For one, you can't string words together properly, leaving you to stutter them out. Secondly, I've seen you look at Astrid like that before. Thirdly, your eyes refused to look at me. Dun-dun, you lie." Saro said, accusingly. Hiccup sighed, defeated.

"Alright, so I do like her-"

He stopped as Saro knitted her brows together in a scolding manner, a sly grin written on her face.

"Fine, I practically love her." Hiccup confessed. Saro's smile went wider in victory and Hiccup looked away, trying to fight back the apparent blush rising on his cheeks. Saro only sighed in mock annoyance.

"Ah, young love." She joked. She looked at Hiccup. "So does she know?"

Hiccup sighed again, saddened.

"No." He muttered. "I mean, we've kissed before but-"

"But what?" Saro asked, her voice was starting to sound aggressive. "If you two kissed, then that has to mean that there is something going on between you two."

"But it was right after I woke up and it could have been just a kiss for being a hero." Hiccup said, a little too dramatic. "Look Saro, I know she doesn't like me that way-"

"Ever thought about telling her?"

"Yeah, I'll do that once sheep starts falling from the sky."

Saro only rolled her eyes.

"Come on lad," Saro said, giving him a soft punch to his shoulder. "You've saved the village from a nasty blood spill, you've been the first to ride a dragon and you can't tell a girl how you feel?"

"Saro, it's not that easy." Hiccup snarled.

"Nonsense." Saro said, getting up onto her feet. "All you gotta do is say "Astrid, I love you and I hope you love me back.' Then she will and it's happily ever after."

"Or I could end up with a black eye." Hiccup said. "And the laughing stock of the village yet again."

"So that's all you're gonna do?" Saro prodded. "Sit there and think about the downsides. For Gods' sake, man! You trained a dragon, lost a leg after killing the Green Death, earned respect from your village and father! Just tell the girl how you feel boy!"

She sure was persistent about this.

"Saro, have you ever felt this way before?" Hiccup questioned.

"No, but I have seen enough to be annoyed by it and determined to hook them up." Saro said. Hiccup didn't say anything. "Fine, if you won't tell her, I'll tell her!"

She was about to stomp away, creating a scene which amused Toothless and scared Hiccup. Hiccup stood up and grabbed her by the arm.

"No, I-I'll tell her." Hiccup said.

"Nice time too." Saro said.

"Don't push it." Hiccup snarled.

Saro shrugged as they trekked back to the village.

To be continued.

**Click that Button**


	7. Smallfry

**Next chapter guys! Now Saro has a dragon friend! Yay! Don't worry, Smallfry is not exactly mentioned a lot further on but he becomes a companion to Saro. If I continue with Saro's adventures, he'll be more in them. Anyway, legal stuff, I don't own anything and please review! I need feedback! **

**Oh Dagda was a Celtic God, mainly a fatherly-type figure god. **

How to Choose Sides

Ch.6: Smallfry

Saro couldn't help but wonder why the Terrible Terror was warmed up to her all the sudden. The little Terror was now at the point of finding her while she was going about her normal business.

As the weeks since her arrival passed by, she had become more welcomed into the village. Hiccup's father, Chief Stoick the Vast had now deemed her a resident of the village and plans were made for her to have a small house nearby the forest, next to two other large houses. Saro begged the Chief to make sure that the house wasn't that large because she didn't like so much room. All she really wanted was a bed, a hearth and maybe a stool or two.

Saro became more like her natural self, if it was possible. Ever since she left her home, she felt like she hadn't been the same. But now she was more at peace within herself that relieved some of the turmoil inside, she was still a bit worried about her residing her on this island, feeling a bit ominous but she didn't let it get to her…fully. As long as nothing happened or slipped out, she was beginning to be called a Viking.

Now Saro was heading to the Forge, where Hiccup was working for the day. The Terrible Terror was perched on her shoulder like a parrot, sleeping as always. Saro became more adorned to the little dragon as she was beginning to think of a name for him.

Anyway, Saro wanted to ask Hiccup if she could get her sword sharpened. Ever since the training fight she had with Astrid the other day, she became more into sparing to perfect her skills. Sometimes she was found on her own, sometimes with Astrid fighting as always. The two had created a kind of friend-rivalry friendship. Something that Hiccup couldn't really understand, one minute Astrid is being hostile towards the girl and Saro is responding to that just as hostile, next minute they're laughing. This left Hiccup both confused and happy that they are getting along.

Saro found Astrid sitting on the counter while Hiccup was at work, currently hammering away at some iron rod. Toothless was found curled up in a corner, becoming a dark shadow-like thing. Saro entered the Forge.

"Morning." Saro greeted happily, the Terror stirred a bit on her shoulder.

"Hey Saro." Astrid greeted.

"Hey." Hiccup said, not breaking his concentration on his work.

"What're you working on?" Saro asked, interested.

"Some riding equipment." Hiccup told her. 'Clank!' Went his hammer. Saro smiled a bit.

"So I see you've made a new friend." Astrid said, scratching the dragon's head that was still on her shoulder.

"Yup, but it's the same one who tried to kill me a few weeks back." Saro said with a grin.

"He did not try to kill you." Hiccup said, hacking away at the metal again.

"How would you know?" Saro questioned, looking at him fiercely. "If I can recall, you weren't there."

"He was just trying to get you off his territory." Hiccup said. His hammer went down again. Clang! "Terrors do that."

Saro shrugged.

"So have you thought of a name for him yet?" Astrid asked, ending the duo's banter.

"I have." Saro said. She paused for a second. "How does Fireblaze sound?"

Hiccup scowled at that name, Astrid shook her head.

"Well, that's the only one I came up with." Saro said. "Fireblaze….now that I think about it, it doesn't seem right."

"It's also sort of redundant." Hiccup said, dipping the rod into the bucket of cold water, cooling it off.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Saro asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's your dragon." Hiccup said. "You name it."

"Oh for the love of Dagda." She muttered.

"Who's Dagda?" Astrid asked, trying to sound out that odd name. Saro froze, Hiccup looked at her.

"I said…dragon." Saro said. She laughed a bit, awkwardly. "Yeah, dragon. That's what I said."

"You sure?" Astrid questioned, looking at her. "I heard Dagda."

"No. You heard dragon." Saro responded. "I…uh…better go."

She was about to take off when she suddenly turned around.

"Wait, Hiccup." Saro said, undoing her scabbier holding her sword. Hiccup looked at her as he washed his hands with a rag. "Can you sharpen this?"

She held out her weapon and Hiccup nodded, grasping it by the scabbier and pulling it towards him.

"I'll have it done in an hour." Hiccup said. "That is if I don't keep getting more orders."

"Good luck." Saro said, jogging off. Astrid watched her run off and she looked at Hiccup.

"Again, I repeat," Astrid said. "She is defiantly hiding something."

"What could she be hiding?" Hiccup asked, lifting a heavy warhammer up to its place on the weapon rack. He grunted as he heaved but he couldn't find himself to get it up there. Astrid jumped off from the counter and walked over to him. She placed to hands on the weapon and hoisted it up to its rack, right out of Hiccup's arms.

"You know you didn't hear dragon." Astrid said. "She said something else."

"Maybe it's a word they use from her home." Hiccup said.

"Still." Astrid said. She pointed a finger at his chest. "Aren't you wondering about her? You know she's been acting weird ever since she came to this island. I know she told us some stuff about her, but she hasn't told all of it. Aren't you the least bit suspicious?"

Hiccup grabbed her hand and lowered it.

"I think she's just traumatized by her father disowning her and she doesn't want to share her memories of her home. Maybe she's trying to forget it all together." Hiccup told her. Astrid raised a brow. "Look, I don't know, I do wonder where she actually comes from. I mean, I know she's not from this area or maybe the islands around, but she does have her personal space just like the rest of us."

Astrid sighed in defeat, knowing that he was right, yet again.

"I hate it when you're right." He heard her say.

"So what? You're going to punch me for being right?" Hiccup joked. As if on cue, a hard punch was delivered to his shoulder. He clutched it. "Ow!"

"Well, you asked for it." Astrid said. Hiccup got the double meaning but only glared at her. She was about to leave before placing a light kiss on his cheek. "That's for…everything else."

She ran out of the Forge, leaving a stunned but happy Hiccup who brushed his hand across his reddened cheeks.

"My Gods, what is she doing to me?"

Nearby, Saro was strolling around in the village. The Terrible Terror was now up and roaming around. weaving in and around her legs. Saro chuckled as the little dragon hopped around, flying a bit at times.

"You sure have a lot of energy." She commented. The Terror squabbled in comment, trekking around her left leg. "Oi! Watch it, I might trip."

The Terror, being mischievous as always, plopped down right when her left foot was going up. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground, flat on her stomach.

"Should've seen that coming." Saro grunted as she forced her way up. She found the Terror prancing up to her. "You're small but full of mischief aren't you little fry?"

An odd thing for her to say, but she suddenly smiled as she found the name for the Terror.

On that day, she christened the Terrible Terror 'Smallfry.'

To be continued.

**Click that Button**


	8. Enemy

**Here's a good chapter! Sorry, I broke my promise but I'm trying to upload as best I can. As always, through the legal stuff, I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy. Once again, please review because I love feedback, it helps me become a better writer. Thanks to those who have been keeping up with this story and thanks for the great reviews!**

How to Choose Sides

Ch.7: Enemy

Saro was found exiting her newly built shack. It was finished only a week ago and she found it rather homely there. Now it had been two months since she first came to the village. Everything had been going well, she had great friends, befriended her newest best friend Smallfry and she was becoming more and more like a Viking in the village.

She approached the gang of friends and their dragons.

"Morning." She said in her usual greeting.

"Hey Saro." They all welcomed.

"So what're you guys up to today?" Saro asked, aware of all their dragons present.

"We're going to take a last race around the island before the ice sets in." Snotlout told her. "Want to ride with me?"

Was this a pass to her? Saro shook her head.

"No thanks."

"What're you scared?" Ruffnut jeered, laughing, obnoxiously.

"You know you're going to lose sis." Tuffnut replied, flashing a rather smug look.

"You idiot, we ride the same dragon." Ruffnut said, pounding him on his helmet.

"Hey don't hit me." Tuffnut said, shoving his sister. Soon, they both had at it. Saro looked at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Do they always fight over the pointless things?" Saro asked as she witnessed the two, Ruffnut currently smashing Tuffnut's face against the muddy ground.

"Pretty much." Hiccup replied.

"All the time." Astrid commented in unison to Hiccup.

"So Saro," Fishlegs said. Saro looked at him. "You want to ride my Gronkle, seeing that you haven't had the chance to fly yet."

He was being nice, Saro smiled but shook her head politely.

"Sorry, I don't like flying." Saro said.

"But you've never flown." Snotlout pointed out. "How would you know?"

"I just…"

"Are you afraid?" Astrid implied.

"Wh-what? Me? Afraid? As if." Saro said, huffing a bit. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to make herself look a little taller and stronger. Astrid dismounted from her Nadder's back.

"Then you ride her." Astrid said.

"But I don't know how to fly." Saro reminded.

"I'll teach you." Hiccup offered. Saro looked at him with a 'so-not-helping' glare. Hiccup blinked before adding. "Come on Saro, it's fun!"

"Fine," Saro said, trying to climb onto the dragon's back. She sighed in defeat. "But if I fall off, I swear I will kick your rearend until you can't sit on it anymore."

An odd hostility but Hiccup shrugged it off. Saro looked at Astrid real quick.

"Are you sure you don't want to race?" Saro asked, looking at her. "I could…ride anoth-"

"Don't try and get out of it Saro." Astrid said, crossing her arms over her chest, reading Saro like an open book. Saro sighed in defeat and nodded, mounting on the dragon who Astrid calmed down. Hiccup gave a trembling Saro some instructions on takeoff. Astrid stood there, highly amused as she watched Saro taking the reins with shaking hands. "Come on Saro, I thought you weren't afraid?"

"I'm no-ahhhh!"

Astrid's dragon took off in the air with the other dragons. Her loud howl could be heard echoing as she gripped the reins tighter. Next to Astrid was a highly confused Smallfry. Astrid picked up the dragon and he found himself on her shoulder, waiting for his friend to come back.

Saro opened her eyes as she felt safer as the dragon flapped her wings. She looked around in awe.

"My gods." She marveled looking around. A dragon zipped passed her, on the back of it was a taunting Snotlout. She shook her head, realizing she was a part of a race. She leaned forward, gripping the reins tighter. "Come on girl."

The dragon banked around Snotlout and his Nightmare, taking the lead. She was then more focused on the Hideous Zippleback the twins were mounted on. Saro passed by them, only to have them scowling at her. Man, Saro was having a lot of fun.

"Yeah!" She shouted in joy. Pure ecstasy. She finally found her next target, a sleek black dragon and his rider, the red tailfin fluttered with the wind as the rider glanced over his shoulder. Saro narrowed her eyes and smirked, slyly.

They swung around the island, arriving at the village. Hiccup won the race, much to Saro's mocked disappointment, however, she did enjoy the experience of flying, but she realized there was one problem, she couldn't stop the Nadder!

"Ah!" Saro shouted as she tried to land the beast. The Nadder descended through the air and soon crashed into the ground, sending Saro hurling through the air and landed on her back. Her back arched in pain as she saw stars spinning around in front of her.

"Dagda." She muttered. She finally came around and sat up only to see Hiccup running up to her.

"You alright Saro?" Hiccup asked, concerned. His metal leg creaking with each step.

"Yeah, yeah." Saro said, waving him off. "Is the dragon okay?"

"She's fine." Astrid said after a series of checkups. Saro stood onto her feet.

"Sorry about that." Saro apologized. "I forgot how to ask to land."

"No problem." Astrid said.

"Hey," came Fishleg's voice. Saro turned and found him picking something off of the ground. "What's this?"

Saro gasped, she lifted her hand to her neck, expecting a chain around it but all she could feel was skin.

Her necklace!

One thing that was forgotten in this story, or something Saro tried to hide from her new friends, was that she had a necklace or a pedant, a round metal plate about two inches across in diameter hung around a metal chain and embedded in the plate was the symbol of her heritage.

"It's a necklace, so what?" Snotlout commented. Saro walked up to Fishlegs and snatched it out of his hands.

"That's mine, thank you very much." Saro said, coldly, but before she could put it back around her neck, Astrid had snatched it out of her hand. She studied it and gasped, showing it to Hiccup.

"No." Hiccup murmured, looking up at the girl and took a step back in disbelief. "It can't be."

"Hiccup, it's not what you think." Saro said, stepping forward, holding up her hands.

'Oh no. I'm so dead.' Saro thought as she watched the necklace shining in Hiccup's hands.

"You're one of them." Hiccup announced. His eyes were so fool of hurt and betrayal.

"I can explain-"

Hiccup looked away from her. Saro tried to get her friends to listen but they all ignored her.

"Hiccup, please just listen to me."

"I trusted you. We trusted you." Hiccup said, abruptly facing her. As if planned, Stoick the Vast came walking down to the kids.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, showing worry. Hiccup showed him the pedant. Saro froze as the Chief glared at her. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You!"

"Look, I can explain-"

"Get her!"

Soon, a team of Vikings ran at her, ropes were flying up and onto her, latching her wrists together. Saro gasped as she felt the pressure against her skin. She tried to break free. They had to listen to her, she wasn't like them. Saro struggled.

"No! I can explain!"

Hiccup watched in horror as she fell to her knees. Stoick the Vast looked at his son.

"Did you know about this?" he questioned him.

"N-no." Hiccup stammered.

"No, we just found out sir." Astrid spoke up. Stoick looked at them.

"Alright, everything will be fine." Stoick said. He turned to the apprehended girl, now bonded in ropes. "Probably."

He went towards the girl and barked out an order.

Saro was soon dragged away from her friends, or former friends. Astrid glared at the girl, Hiccup had a horrified look and the others were stunned.

She was a Celt from Trumore.

To be continued.

**Click that Button**


	9. Wanted Answers

**Okay, so you know Saro's secret. I know the build-up kind of made it obvious, but there are still some good stuff left. Again, let me know if you want me to continue writing about Saro and her adventures with the Dragon gang. The legal stuff, no I do not own anything of HTTYD. Please review, I love feedback. And Enjoy! **

How to Choose Sides

Ch.8: Wanted Answers

Saro felt her body being thrown into the ground. She felt the impact harsh against her back. The ropes had been cut so she was free to move her now-burned limbs, rope burn. She grunted as she sat up, the gate soon bolted shut and she looked around.

"Saro." A gasp came. Saro looked up and found familiar faces staring at her.

"Oh no." She muttered.

"Saro, is that you?" came a voice. Saro turned and found an oh-so familiar face beaming at her.

"Taro!" She exclaimed. She got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe it! He was here! Still alive, a prisoner, but still alive.

"My sister," he said, softly, embracing her. He pried her off of him softly, holding her by the arms. "How did you get here?"

"I washed up to shore a few months ago and resided here ever since." Saro said, tears stinging her eyes. She gasped and hugged him again. "Oh Taro, I've missed you so much."

"It's okay, sis." He said. "Everything will be okay."

"No, no, it won't be." Saro exclaimed, pulling away from her brother. Defeat written on her face. "I've lost everything Taro. And I can't get it back now."

"I had heard rumors that you were here, on this retched island." Taro said. "At first, I was worried that you would be caught, but then, I realized that you were making friends and starting a new life. I figured you were happy."

"I had friends Taro, I had a home, now thanks to Dad, I've lost it all." Saro hissed, coldly. "The Gods hate me."

"You know," Taro said. "The Gods don't hate you."

Saro looked at him.

"Nothing good has happened-"

Taro leaned forward and pressed his hand against her forearm which had garnered a lot of muscle.

"Wow, good build." He commented, completely changing the subject.

"You are so weird." Saro exclaimed. Taro only laughed, leaning back.

"You've gotten stronger, that must count for something." Taro said.

"What are you rattling on about this time?" Saro asked her brother.

"I'm just saying, that the Gods have granted you muscle. Strength." Taro replied. "Something good must come from that."

"If you're implying that I rip those doors open with my bare hands than you must've drank a lot of sea water and got delusional."

Taro shrugged.

"It's what they're giving us here." Taro said, modestly. She knew her brother was joking by that wicked look in his eye, a trait they both shared. The gate door opened up. The captives looked up, including Saro and Taro. In came Stoick the Vast, marching up to the siblings.

"You," Stoick said, pointing at Saro. Saro's breath hitched. Taro gripped Saro's arm in alarm. "Come with me."

Taro whispered something in their native language and Saro hesitantly rose to her feet. She said something back at Taro in the same language and she followed the Chief out.

She found it almost frightening that the Chief had once built a whole shack for her, welcoming her and now he hated her with all his heart, all in one hour.

Saro was guided into the Mead Hall where she was met face to face with some of the fiercest Vikings.

"Uh…." Saro's voice trailed.

"These are my leaders that help lead when we are invaded." Stoick explained. "An example would be your village's invasions."

Saro grimaced a bit. Stoick glared at her.

"When is the next invasion?" he demanded.

"Look, I don't know." Saro said. "If you want the whole sob story, I was disowned by my father because I didn't like his theories on invading you guys. My brother, Taro, told me to get into a boat and sail far away because somehow he knew that if I still remained there, my father able to see me, he could go on a mad rampage. So I left the village, the storm hit, I was washed to shore up after my boat sank and your son and his dragon took me here. That's all I know."

"Your brother is a prisoner here." Stoick reminded. "How could he tell you get on a boat while he was part of the invasion."

"It must've been the day before they left." Saro said. "It had to be the day before."

Slowly, she began to realize.

"It was the day before." She said suddenly, looking at the Chief. "My dad would've sent out the invasion fleet the next day, Taro wanted me to leave so I wouldn't be forced to join it. Somehow, he knew something would go wrong and-"

"That's enough." The Chief called, ending what he thought was pathetic ramble. Saro remained silent for a moment.

"Please, Chief, you have to believe me." Saro said. "I'm not one of them. I'm not like my father."

The Chief looked away. Saro continued to plead.

"Chief, I'm not the enemy." Saro said.

"Take her away." Stoick ordered. Apprehended again, Saro was dragged off back to the former Kill Ring, now known as the Prison Ring.

Stoick watched as the doors closed. He closed his eyes and sighed with the same betrayal and sadness.

Saro rejoined Taro once she entered the ring and she didn't think twice before asking about his reason for telling to get into a boat.

"I didn't want you to see our defeat." Taro told her. "I knew we were going to lose, I tried to tell Dad but he wouldn't listen. I knew we were going to be defeated because of their dragons. I didn't want you to be captured and treated like the rest of us."

Saro looked at the scene. There were several prisoners, coughing and moaning as illness took over their weakening bodies. Saro could've sworn she saw a couple of corpses. Slave trade was put off till the beginning of spring, thus causing the winter to be unbearable to these poor souls.

"Now, your plan has hit the bottom." Saro said, unbending her legs and reclining against her hands. "Now I'm a prisoner like everyone else."

"Is that my sister thinking the negative?" Taro asked. "Come on now, where's that spark?"

"I don't have it anymore." Saro claimed, darkly.

"Yeah right!" Taro jeered, a widening smile creeping up his lips. He punched her shoulder lightly. "Come on, get up and fight me."

"You've got to be kidding." Saro said. "I don't even have my sword."

"Come on, just skins." Taro said, standing up. Saro sighed and stood up, she raised two fists and the two began to spar.

From above, Hiccup was found watching the scene unfold. The prisoners were watching the two kids sparring, cheering them on. Hiccup recognized one of them as Saro and he only felt worse. He heard a low rumble, Hiccup looked over his shoulder and found Toothless walking up to him. Toothless crooned, sadly at the boy, the dragon could pick up subtle hints that his human was depressed, something he did not like to see.

"I know bud, it's hard." Hiccup said as he scratched his dragon friend's scaly neck. He watched the Celt siblings lashing out, some of the stronger prisoners raising their fists at the enjoyment. Saro said something clever and the boy had responded with a close blow. Hiccup could hear Saro's laugh. He never felt more depressed. "It's hard."

To be continued.

**Click That Button**


	10. Ending It

**Okay, don't feel like rambling on so I don't own HTTYD. Please review and thanks for all the reviews. Feedback is wanted and needed. Enjoy!**

How to Choose Sides

Ch.9: Ending It

A week had gone by slowly for Saro, she was now fed scraps and barely being given water. She stayed by her brother's side the whole time ever since her discovery.

"This whole thing is stupid." Taro said one day. Saro looked up at him as she leaned against the wall of the ring. "This rotten war that's been going on."

"It hasn't been much of a war yet, Taro." Saro remarked. "There has only been one raid in as many months."

"I know our father is plotting something." Taro said. "I just feel it."

"Dad won't be able to defeat anyone here, these dragons can destroy boats." Saro replied.

"I know." Taro said.

"Do you have any idea on why this all started?" Saro asked. "Why we are enemies with these people?"

Taro sighed.

"Dad started it." Taro said with another sigh. He looked at Saro. "You remember when Vikings attacked our own village? And…well…mom-"

"I remember." Saro said, darkly. She closed her eyes and Taro continued.

"Well, Dad was very mad and sent several men to different Viking villages." Taro said. "The rest is self-explanatory. He had plotted many invasions for-"

"Revenge." Saro snarled, blood started to boil in her veins.

"He's lucky most of the fleet made it out alive." Taro said. "Though half of us are in here, he still has enough to command another invasion. Which undoubtedly, he'll do. He's all brawns but no brains."

Saro pursed her lips.

"I hope Donn get's him." Saro hissed.

"Oh, Dad's sure in for it." Taro said with a chuckle. "Knowing these dragons and all."

Saro smiled, but her smile disappeared and she looked at her brother.

"Though, this needs to end." Saro finally said. "This senseless killing, our father needs to be stripped from his power in order to end this madness before he does anything else horrible."

"Our village won't survive much longer with him in charge." Taro agreed. "I'm surprised we lasted this long."

That night, Hiccup could be seen making his way into the Mead Hall, after a long day of work at the Forge. He grabbed a plate of food and a cup of mead before plopping down next to Astrid who set down her cup.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Just…" he yawned. "Just tired."

"Long day lad?" came a voice. Hiccup looked up and saw Gobber. Hiccup nodded.

"So are you done with your usually long fishing trips?" Hiccup scolded a bit. Gobber laughed as he drank from his mug attached to his prosthetic arm.

"Aye, caught a nice heap of cod." Gobber said. Toothless, who was lying down next to Hiccup and the table, lifted his head. Gobber laughed at the dragon. "No, no ye oversized lizard, not fer ye."

Toothless moaned in disappointment before lowering his head back onto the ground. Hiccup smiled.

"So, I heard yer friend was an enemy of ours." Gobber said. Hiccup sighed, sadly.

"Yeah." Hiccup said.

"She was leading us right into a trap." Astrid accused.

"Aye, I don' think it's much of a trap." Gobber said. Astrid looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn' they be 'ere al'eady?" he asked. "It's been a week 'asn't it?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yer friend may be innocent." Gobber told them. "Maybe, she did escape, not wantin' anythin' to do with tha' fightin'."

Hiccup only dropped his shoulders and barely ate his food.

Later that night, Hiccup politely offered to walk Astrid to her house, knowing it was dark outside. Toothless was sauntering behind them.

"Hiccup, are you sure you're okay?" Astrid questioned for the third time that night.

"Yes I am." Hiccup stated.

"Don't lie Hiccup." Astrid said. "What's really wrong?"

She faced Hiccup now, looking him dead in his green eyes. He tried looking away, he opened his mouth but it closed quickly, a habit he had.

"Hiccup…"

"I still can't believe it." Hiccup suddenly claimed.

"Believe what?" Astrid asked.

"That Saro was all along…one of them!" Hiccup said. "She seemed so…"

"Not like them?" Astrid finished. Hiccup dropped his shoulders again and nodded. "I know, I was starting to like Saro too. She was really cool and very great with sword fighting."

Hiccup sighed as Toothless nuzzled his human with his head. Hiccup scratched the loving dragon behind his ear. Hiccup looked up at Astrid.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

Astrid accepted right away. They both mounted on Toothless. Once Astrid's arms were wrapped securely around Hiccup's waist, they flew off towards the calm sea.

The flight was comforting somewhat to Hiccup and Astrid. They were alone and enjoying the beauty of nature. In fact, they were so distracted by Mother Nature that they didn't notice the sun was beginning to rise.

And suddenly, everything went downhill.

To be continued.

**Click that Button**


End file.
